


Regret

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Альбус поднимает взгляд, и его, как и всегда, пронзает острое чувство ненависти к себе. Будь здесь Аберфорт, Альбус уверен, младший брат увидел бы в зеркале Ариану.«Еиналеж» не отражает чувство вины и сожаления о былом, только желания — и оттуда, из зеркала, на Альбуса смотрят разноцветные глаза Геллерта Гриндевальда.





	Regret

Это становится почти привычным: видеть колдографию Геллерта, глядящего на него с каждой первой полосы «Ежедневного Пророка».  
Написанное дергает за нужные ниточки не хуже сказанного. У Альбуса создается даже впечатление, что кто-то из журналистов, несмотря на заголовки «новые бесчинства знаменитого темного мага» в каждом номере, поддерживает идеи Гриндевальда, и это совершенно не удивительно. Строки опутывают и убеждают, аргументы бьют прямо в цель, а в голове Альбуса все эти слова озвучиваются хорошо знакомым вкрадчивым голосом.  
Тем самым, которому совершенно невозможно сопротивляться.  
«Магглы — не хуже, — повторяет газетные строчки голос Геллерта в его голове, — они просто другие. Не никчемные, а с иной ценностью».  
Эти слова знакомы Альбусу лучше, чем кому-либо.

«…С иной ценностью», — разгоряченно продолжает Альбус, не обращая внимания на скептический взгляд Геллерта. Тот фыркает напоказ, всем своим видом обозначая, что он не согласен, но спорить с Альбусом по этому поводу не будет: в конце концов, тем для дискуссий у них просто безумное количество.  
В Годриковой Впадине жара, и Геллерт валяется на траве, отбросив в сторону пиджак и расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Волосы его спутываются, Альбус ловит себя на желании протянуть руку и поправить падающие на лицо друга пряди.  
«Я надеюсь, хоть с тем, что при всем этом магией наделены лишь избранные, которым суждено вести остальных за собой, ты спорить не будешь. Магия, друг мой, дается лишь особенным душам», — убежденно, с вкрадчивыми нотками в голосе говорит Геллерт, приподнимаясь на локтях. Альбус смотрит на его руки, открытые закатанными рукавами рубашки: тонкие пальцы, заметные под бледной кожей сосуды, по-девичьи изящные запястья. Сам Альбус даже жилет не расстегивает, и Геллерт, смеясь, называет его истинным англичанином.  
Друг. Другом Альбуса в школе был Элфиас, но он никогда не вызывал у Альбуса и отголоска подобных чувств. Геллерт мимолетно улыбается, и от этой улыбки у Альбуса совершенно бестолково замирает сердце.  
Геллерт ведет травинкой по его скуле, и из-за щекотки (именно из-за нее, повторяет для себя Альбус) думать становится невероятно тяжело.  
Даже если бы Альбус мог, он никогда не сказал бы Геллерту «нет».

Альбус сбрасывает с зеркала ткань, но клубы пыли не взлетают от неосторожного движения. Это больше, чем что-либо свидетельствует о том, сколько времени он проводит у «Еиналеж». Говорят, оно сводит с ума. Заставляет проводить дни и ночи в пустых мечтах. Забывать о реальной жизни.  
Что в этой реальной жизни есть у Альбуса Дамблдора? Погибшая по его вине сестра? Ненавидящий его брат? Одиночество?  
Альбус поднимает взгляд, и его, как и всегда, пронзает острое чувство ненависти к себе. Будь здесь Аберфорт, Альбус уверен, младший брат увидел бы в зеркале Ариану.  
«Еиналеж» не отражает чувство вины и сожаления о былом, только желания — и оттуда, из зеркала, на Альбуса смотрят разноцветные глаза Геллерта Гриндевальда.

Геллерт любит прикосновения, знать не хочет, что у людей существует личное пространство. Альбус не жалуется. Ему нравится, когда Геллерт выдирает из его рук книги, толкает в плечо, смеясь, недовольно убирает волосы с его лба, чтобы смотреть Альбусу в глаза.  
Геллерт невероятно красив, красив до боли. Невыносимо вызывающая усмешка на тонких губах, светлые локоны, спадающие на плечи, пронзительный насмешливый взгляд. Геллерт изящен в движениях и колдует легкими взмахами палочки, будто с ленцой добиваясь нужного результата. Геллерт упирается в Альбуса взглядом разноцветных глаз, и Альбусу хочется одновременно отвести взгляд и смотреть на него вечно.  
Геллерт невероятно красив, и внешность — последнее, что привлекает в нем Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Геллерт порывист, несдержан и совершенно не желает держать себя в руках с ним рядом, хотя умеет, когда хочет — это Альбус считает знаком доверия. Геллерт швыряет через всю комнату не оправдавшую ожиданий книгу, разражаясь длинной и яростной тирадой на немецком. Геллерт чертовски талантлив, все удается ему словно шутя.  
Когда что-то получается так, как Геллерт хочет, тот радостно смеется и взлохмачивает волосы Альбуса. Геллерт кусает кончик пера, когда не может решить, что написать, присылает сов в любое время дня и ночи, карабкается по дереву прямо в окно комнаты Альбуса, если считает, что ответ не приходит слишком долго.  
Геллерт бесконечно уверен в том, что говорит, и он — первый за долгие годы, с кем Альбус общается на равных. Когда Геллерт рассказывает о том, что его выгнали из Дурмстранга, Альбус ловит себя на том, что эгоистично рад этому, ведь так они оказались рядом друг с другом.  
Геллерт верит в общее благо, стоящее любых жертв, а Альбус верит в справедливость, такую, чтобы все были счастливы, и, плевать на возраст, из них двоих именно он — идеалистичный мальчик. Геллерт верит в величие, всемогущество, вечную жизнь. Иногда он так смотрит на Альбуса, сжимая его лицо в ладонях, что Альбус знает точно: Геллерт верит и в него тоже.

Отражение размывается, меняется, но Альбус все так же не отводит от него взгляд. Геллерт похож лишь на тень былого себя: исчезли мальчишеская яркая красота и легкость, он повзрослел, изменился — теперь из глубины зеркала на Альбуса смотрит знакомое каждому из газет лицо. Порой Альбусу кажется, что в тот день в Годриковой Впадине все они повзрослели на сто лет разом. Альбус, повторяющий имя сестры побелевшими губами, отталкивающий его Аберфорт и застывший на месте ошарашенный Геллерт.  
Геллерт Гриндевальд повзрослел и изменился, но остался собой — единственным желанием Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Геллерт, думает Альбус, увидел бы в этом зеркале себя властелином мира. Себя с дарами смерти, повелевающим ей. Мировой порядок, который он хочет установить.  
Альбус знает это лучше кого-либо и не понимает, откуда берётся глупая, дикая надежда, что в мечтах Геллерта повелителей смерти было бы двое. Откуда она берется столько лет спустя.  
Когда-нибудь Геллерт перейдет грань (кого он обманывает, Рубикон уже давно позади), и Альбусу придется… Он не сможет. Никогда не сможет. Альбус смотрит на вновь молодого себя в зеркале со злой насмешкой.  
Он никогда не был настоящим гриффиндорцем. Бесстрашие — возможно, но самоотверженность? Забота об Ариане и брате в забытой богом Годриковой Впадине была для него пыткой, огромным испытанием, набатом бьющей в голове мыслью «за что?». Порой Альбус смотрит, как мирно дремлет на полке в кабинете директора Распределяющая Шляпа, и думает о том, что никогда не смог бы вытащить из нее меч Годрика. У Альбуса хватило бы смелости пойти против своих врагов, но не против единственного друга.  
Друга.  
Альбус вспоминает вопросы Трэверса, больше похожие на допрос, собственное «мы были ближе, чем братья», и горько усмехается.  
Геллерт из зеркала смотрит своим твердым уверенным взглядом будто бы прямиком в его душу.

Альбус рассматривает рану на своей руке: собственную Геллерт заживляет сразу, а Альбус был бы рад просто оставить этот след навсегда, чтобы никогда не забыть. Будто он хоть когда-то будет в состоянии. Чтобы забыть, нужно перестать думать об этом хотя бы на секунду, хотя бы на секунду перестать думать о Геллерте.  
Клятва не нужна Альбусу чтобы знать, что он никогда не пойдет против Геллерта, об этом глупо даже думать. Нужна не для того, чтобы скрепить то, в чем он уверен и без нее. Клятва — это абсолютное единение, связывающее их навсегда кровью, а значит телом, потому что душу… Душу он отдал Геллерту уже давно.  
Альбус рассматривает след на своей руке слишком внимательно, не поднимая взгляд, поэтому пропускает момент, когда Геллерт резко подается вперед и его целует. Распахивает удивлённо глаза и не может закрыть больше, напоминая себе, что это по-настоящему, реально, происходит с ним на самом деле, а не в тех снах и мечтах, о которых он никогда не посмел бы рассказать в боязни разрушить дружбу.  
Геллерт целует его шею, вжимает в какую-то кучу сена. Альбусу показалось бы смешным это: приносить клятву, отдавать всего себя Геллерту в старом сарае его тетушки, символизм пополам с нелепостью — если бы в итоге все не получилось настолько правильным. Альбус ощущает правильность происходящего всем своим существом. Он чувствует себя именно так впервые: понятым, нужным, не одиноким. Альбус стонет, не сдерживаясь, и Геллерт зажимает ему рот ладонью.  
«Тише, — шепчет Геллерт ему на ухо и смеётся. — Тише, тетушка Батильда услышит». Альбус целует его пальцы. У них привкус крови, и Альбус не знает что заставляет его так сильно зажмуривать глаза и выгибаться в чужих руках: это, ритуал который они совершили или пальцы Геллерта нетерпеливо дергающие пуговицы на его одежде.  
Геллерт улыбается Альбусу, вытаскивая соломинку из его волос, уверенно притягивает его к себе и смотрит сверху вниз так, что Альбус проваливается в этот взгляд, кажется, навсегда.

Молодой Альбус в зеркале смотрит на Геллерта и дрожит от нахлынувших чувств. Геллерт глядит в ответ уверенно и спокойно, властно сжимает его пальцы, говоря «мой» одним прикосновением.  
Альбус советует Лите Лестрейндж не тратить свою жизнь на сожаления, потому что лучше кого бы то ни было знает, о чем говорит. Знает лучше многих, насколько это горько: сожаления о былом, остающиеся с тобой на всю жизнь. Альбус знает, что поступил правильно.  
От этого не становится легче ни на секунду.  
Что было бы, останься он рядом. Что было бы, последуй Альбус за Геллертом. Эти мысли и чувства — предательство не только по отношению к семье, к памяти об Ариане, но и по отношению к себе. Вот только предавать себя так просто, когда молодой Геллерт из отражения уверенно улыбается дрожащему Альбусу и сжимает его пальцы.  
Альбус касается пальцами зеркала, и Геллерт (молодой, взрослый, _любой_ ) протягивает руку ему навстречу.


End file.
